


Buddy System

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [12]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Mutual Blood Drinking, Secret Meet Up, Taboo Breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: During the rounds in the caverns, Wanshi and Bronya sneak away from some time together, far from prying eyes.





	Buddy System

Wanshi let out a quiet giggle into your ear as your lips tickled down her neck. The shorter troll hand her hands on your sides, gently tracing your grubscars with her claws. Your clothes were piled off to the side, and you could feel the thrum of her bloodpusher through the veins in her neck.

"Mmm c'mon babe. I know you want a taste." You wanted to argue, but she was right. It had been weeks since you had last been able to sneak away together, and the older jadebloods looked down on feeding on each other. As long as you kept the marks somewhere that could be hidden though, they were none the wiser. You licked your lips and kissed down to her shoulder, seeking out the safest place to bite.

Wanshi had started to kiss along your skin as well, her tongue poking out to taste you, and a grin crossed your face. So that was what she was after. You were happy to oblige. You found the spot you were looking for and quickly sunk your teeth into grey skin, pulling a soft, whimpering groan from her lips. The heady taste of jade filled your senses and you only barely felt the prick of fangs digging into your own shoulder, but even that was enough to finally wake your bulge.

You pressed your hips down against Wanshi, taking slow, controlled gulps of blood as your bulge sought hers out and curled around it. You started to rock and grind against each other, groaning weakly at the combined rush of feeding and fucking. The venom of your caste mixed with the dizzying sensation of troll blood leaking deliciously into your mouth.

The grinding and squeezing of your intertwined bulges quickly proved too much for you to handle and far too soon for your liking, you let out a weak cry, and jade slurry began pumping from your bulge. Wanshi wasn't far behind, and after a few more slurry-slick thrusts, she came as well, mixing her genetic material with yours as it puddled on the cavern floor.

Slowly, you both pulled from each other's shoulders, too drained from orgasm to continue drinking. There would be a bit of cleaning up to do before you could make your way back to the group, but damn if it wasn't worth it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my troll call game! This week's trolls were a lot nicer I think, and jadebloods are always fun. As usual you can [Find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if you want to know about commissions, or [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)


End file.
